Un soir d'été
by Mary02
Summary: Titre temporaire - Revenons à l'époque où Jasper était avec Maria. Il transformera Bella et ils devront par la suite s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre... Enfin presque...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ^^**

**Voici enfin ma nouvelle fiction. .Je suis terriblement désolée du retard annoncé, mais je dois dire que je suis en pleine période de révisions et qu'il m'est difficile de trouver le temps nécessaire. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 1 - Une fin délicieuse... enfin presque  
><em>

.

La gorge brulante d'une envie pourtant irrépressible et continue, ils avançaient. Jasper avait du mal à savoir si la soif lui était propre ou influencée par celle de ses compagnons. Intense et quasi incontrôlable. Son pouvoir avait toujours été un problème dans ces instants.

Ils finirent par quitter la dernière rangée de chênes de la forêt. Ces arbres, forts et majestueux devaient être présents depuis des dizaines ou des centaines d'années. Un peu comme l'était la Chef du groupe, la plantureuse et sulfureuse Maria. Aussi cruelle que belle, aussi insensible qu'inhumaine… à première vue. Le manteau de protection que leur apportait la nuit était un allié non négociable. Maria aimait à attaquer en plein jour, mais la nécessité de cet arrêt en pleine nuit était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Les humains ne se rendraient certes pas compte de leur présence mais là encore, c'Est-ce qu'elle voulait. Ils marchèrent en groupe au préalable délimités. La faim leur serrait la gorge, inondait leur bouche de venin. Leurs muscles tendus à l'extrême devenaient saillants, creusant ou formant un relief sur leurs peaux d'albâtre. Les lèvres retroussées laissaient apparaitre une dentition blanche, parfaite. Leurs yeux creusés de noir par la fin qui les tiraille leur procure cet air mystérieux, dangereux.

Tout en eux criait une férocité et une animalerie sans nom. Ils étaient des animaux dressés pour tuer, boire du sang et se battre; que ce soit entre eux ou contre les humains.

La terre sèche se fissura sous les semelles des bottes de Jasper alors qu'il rejoignait Maria. L'armée qu'elle levait n'était pas des plus parfaite. Les membres n'avaient pas plus de 6 mois ou un 1 an d'existence. Ils étaient jeunes mais par la même féroces et incontrôlables. Les pauses étaient fréquentes pour réaffirmer le pouvoir de Maria auprès de ses troupes.

Le regard rivé droit devant, elle souriait. Ce sourire illuminait son visage d'une pointe de sadisme. Elle portait toujours cet air lorsqu'elle avait une idée qu'elle pensait certes géniale mais qui impliquait des pertes pour son armée. Ses cheveux noirs finement bouclés voletèrent sous l'effet de la brise printanière. Jasper s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et redescendit sur ses poignets. Il inspira profondément sa fragrance boisée et sourit lui-même légèrement en sentant monter en son commandant un sentiment de désir.

- La seule chose que nous allons faire c'est nous nourrir… du moins… les soldats vont le faire. Toi et moi allons nous chercher de nouvelles recrues. Le reste des troupes nous rejoindra dans dix minutes. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est transformer le plus d'humains possible avant cela. Je ferais ma propre sélection de mon côté… je pense être plus exigeante que toi sur ce point.

Elle avait bien tort. Jasper était plus à même de choisir ses soldats qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Elle se disait commandant de cette armée et elle l'était, mais sans lui et son pouvoir, il était sur qu'elle ne serait rien maintenant. Bien avant son arrivée, elle a su montrer qu'elle pouvait les gérer, mais ils n'étaient pas unis et loyaux comme ils le sont en sa présence. Deux qualités parfaitement indispensables dans le maintient de l'ordre. Elle les choisissait suivant des critères d'âge et de beauté. Chose qu'elle jugeait primordiale. Hors, ce n'était pas le cas; le physique n'était pas le seul à prendre en compte et Jasper avait l'œil pour cela. Il était devenu un expert tant depuis qu'il faisait parti de l'armée de Maria qu'avant.

- Nous allons partir une quinzaine de minutes avant mes soldats. Ils encercleront la ville et d'ici ce soir, elle sera définitivement rayée de la carte.

Un rire empli de sadisme et de méchanceté fut emporté par l'air frais de cette soirée de septembre. Maria était puissante, femme, intouchable et elle le savait bien. Ses lèvres aussi rouge carmin que sa robe s'entrouvrirent et s'étirèrent en un sourire. Je pouvais presque voir la lueur de pur félicité dans son regard qu'allait lui apporter la destruction de cette ville humaine. Elle détestait les humains encore plus que nous tous réunis.

- Allons y, me dit-elle finalement.

Ils avancèrent à allure vampirique vers la ville. Jasper pouvais parfaitement entendre les guerriers se déplacer dans la forêt aux endroits qu'ils leurs avaient dédiés un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Jasper s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être une taverne. Le bois n'était pas aussi pourri et mangé par les vers que ne l'était celui des autres habitations. Jasper avait du mal à comprendre comment les humains pouvaient se sentir en sécurité dans ces baraques construites de bois. Elles pouvaient malencontreusement prendre feu et ce dernier se propagerait aux autres en un temps record.

Les chevaux étaient attachés à une rampe en bois. Chacune de leurs bourrades risquaient de la faire céder. Plus il approchait, plus les effluves de désirs, d'envies, les pulsions sexuelles devenaient intenses. Sous l'effet de ce désir, il sentit sa gorge devenir sèche et le venin affluer à sa bouche. Le regard noirci et l'allure animale, il avançait pour s'acquérir de sa tâche. Tout en lui criait qu'il était dangereux. Il était en chasse, et rien ne le détournera tant qu'il ne sera pas repus. Cette part de lui était une part importante de sa nouvelle nature.

La porte s'écrasa contre le mur alors qu'il l'eut poussée de son pied. Les occupants de la taverne se retournèrent presque d'un seul homme. La musique s'arrêta instantanément, tout autant que les rires. La peur dominait désormais leurs sentiments. Mais cette dernière se transforma en colère, voire même en rage. Leurs actions étaient accentuées par l'alcool. La plupart des hommes présents devaient être de passage et étaient seulement présents pour atténuer leurs peines. Voire même pour seulement boire à en finir allongé sur le sol d'une ruelle. Seulement, ils ne savaient pas que ce soir serait leur dernier soir.

- Qu'Est-ce tu veux p'tite blonde? Hurla le barman en tenant son fusil à la main. On veut pas de gars comme toi ici.

Il avança de deux pas, ses chaussures claquant sur le sol.

- Tu viens d'où pour être comme ça?

Leur accent déjà profondément marqué était déformé par l'alcool ingurgité. Les humains pouvaient être pathétiques au possible lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient réellement. Il était peut-être couvert de terre à cause de son périple en forêt, mais il avait toujours meilleure allure que l'homme se rendant à l'église le dimanche. Il enleva une branche de ses cheveux et la jeta à terre. La seconde d'après, il vidait de son sang le barman. Les cris commencèrent à emplir la taverne. Les femmes hurlaient à en percer les tympans, d'autres s'évanouissaient sous le choc. Il repéra rapidement le prochain soldat et fonça dessus. Un homme sortit son arme et lui tira dessus. Jasper évita l'une des balles mais l'autre le transperça à l'épaule. Il pouvait voir son sourire sadique se refléter dans les yeux de sa victime. Il ne lui fallut à nouveau pas beaucoup de temps avant de le neutraliser et de le mordre. Jasper lui avais peut-être déboité l'épaule et cassé le bras, mais tout cela sera de nouveau remit d'ici peu de temps. L'endroit s'était vidé mais dehors on pouvait entendre que ceux qui se croyaient chanceux d'avoir échappés à ce massacre, en était victime à leur tour. Les murs étaient couverts par de longues trainées rouges, troués par des impacts de balles, d'aujourd'hui et d'hier. Quelques corps étaient allongés en sol, le cœur des victimes ralentissant petit à petit. D'autres battaient étrangement rapidement et Jasper comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse. Les humains étaient de réels imbéciles certaines fois. Ils pensaient en échapper, mais ce ne sera évidement pas le cas. Ils l'avaient prit pour un idiot, mais les plus idiots dans cette pièce, c'était eux.

Depuis qu'il avait mit un pied dans cet endroit, une odeur délicieusement humaine flottait dans l'air. Elle n'était pas très forte à cet endroit, mais assez pour devenir obsédante. Il la voulait; sa source. Les hommes se relevèrent. Certains humains essayaient de jouer les héros ou de défendre leur propre peau. Ils sortaient leurs révolvers et tiraient dans sa direction. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre que les balles ne lui feront rien. Jasper les neutralisa, n'hésitant pas à leur rompre le cou d'un coup de main. Il laissa sa langue courir la peau suante de sang de ses victime avant de relâcher le corps, tombant dans un bruit sourd. Les nouveau-nés continuaient leur attaque. Dehors des cris de femmes affolés ou suppliantes, des corps tombants, le craquement du feu à certains endroits se faisait d'ors et déjà entendre.

Des bruits se faisaient entendre aux étages supérieurs. Il était un peu déçu de n'avoir trouvé que deux ou trois nouveaux guerriers potentiels. Alors qu'il monta les marches, l'odeur devint plus forte, plus puissante. Il entendait les humains tremblants de peur derrière leurs portes. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, faisant pulser leur sang dans leurs vaisseaux de manière délicieusement tentante. Une fille de joie sortie, l'homme la pointant de son arme au niveau de la tempe. Son sourire s'étira en voyant à quel point ce petit bedonnant était lâche. L'odeur le menait au bout de ce couloir, et ils n'étaient que de frêles obstacles à passer.

- Je vous en prie, ne…. Ne me faites pas de mal… supplia la catin.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi seconde pour les atteindre, une autre pour le désarmer et lui arracher la tête. Cependant, il profitait de la femme et buvait son sang. Il n'était pas si mauvais que cela mais ne goutait pas aussi bon que celui qu'il sentait. Il la relâcha et lui arracha la tête. Elle ne ferait pas parti de l'armée non plus. C'était une faible.

Pour qu'une humaine sente aussi bon, il jurait qu'elle devait être exceptionnelle et certainement une grande guerrière. Rares ont été les fois où il était tombé sur une odeur si alléchante, tentante et irrésistible. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de la première fois et il était heureux à devoir en profiter seul.

Après avoir lancé le corps sans vie dans la chambre, il suivit l'odeur à allure humaine. L'afflux de venin dans sa bouche était tel que s'il le pouvais, il se noierait. Jamais il ne partagerait un nectar aussi riche. Il se retrouva rapidement devant la porte renfermant la source de son excitation. Il entendait clairement deux cœurs battant irrégulièrement et le froissement de vêtements tombant lourdement au sol. Il ouvrit lentement la porte. La pièce était seulement éclairée par quelques bougies. De lourdes tentures de tissus tombaient de part et d'autre du lit.

- Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime maintenant.

Les sentiments qui emplissaient la pièce, le perdirent définitivement. Leur étreinte n'étaient qu'amour, envie et désir. Ce genre d'amour qui caractérise les humains, ce genre d'amour qui selon lui, les vampires ne peuvent pas ressentir et donner.

- Bien sur que je le sais. Moi aussi je t'aime.

La jeune femme à la fragrance obsédante entoura le visage de son amant de ses mains et l'embrassa. Le genre de baiser que l'ont donne à une personne que l'on aime. A son annulaire gauche brillait une bague avec l'un des plus gros diamants qu'il puisse exister. Elle n'était pas une catin, loin de là, il en était sur. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés s 'échappaient de son chignon. Elle était débraillée, consentante et amoureuse de l'homme qui lui prodiguait de longues et passionnées caresses. Lui, à l'allure des vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, paraissait être quelqu'un d'important. Il était plutôt grand et blond et une musculature bien impressionnante pour un humain. Seulement, bien qu'il fasse un candidat idéal pour l'armée, ce n'était pas lui la cible, son envie.

L'odeur était entêtante, s'infiltrant par tous les pores de sa peau. Son esprit ne pouvait plus penser de manière cohérente. Le venin affluait par salves sans possibilités de contrôle. C'était une litanie qui se jouait dans sa tête. Il la voulait plus que tout, il voulait son sang, les sentiments qu'elle lui envoyait, son corps.

Plus vite qu'il ne me fallut pour le dire, il traversa la pièce et envoya l'homme la maintenant contre le mur et son corps à l''autre bout de la pièce. Son regard brun profond se teinta de surprise puis de peur lorsqu'elle le vit. Il dévia sur l'homme à quelques mètres de là.

- Alexandre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle possédait une voix douce mais légèrement rauque, aussi particulière qu'elle. Ou peut-être &tais-ce l'effet du désir qui la consumait encore. Elle eut un mouvement pour le rejoindre mais Jasper l'en empêcha. Elle était à lui, là, à cet instant. Pas à cet humain. Le visage de Jasper se perdit dans son cou alors qu'elle se pétrifiait de peur. Il était cependant assez lucide pour savoir qu'il ne voulait pas de peur dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il lui insuffla les sentiments dont elle était victime un peu avant son arrivée et tout de suite elle se relaxa contre son corps. Il se sera plus étroitement contre elle, appréciant de la sentir contre lui, appréciant son odeur l'entourant. Il dégagea une partie de sa nuque, inspira profondément et laissa sa langue courir la base de son cou.

Comme humaine, elle était l'une des plus belles créatures qu'il avait vu jusque là et il ne doutait pas du fait qu'elle serait exceptionnelle en tant que vampire. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les boucles brunes et soigneuses s'échappant de son chignon. Face à lui, il la vit avaler sa salive avec difficulté. Ses yeux bruns, entourés par un maquillage charbonneux étaient empreints de courage, de force mais aussi d'une peur et d'une fascination non dissimulée. Sa peau était presque aussi blanche que la sienne. S'en était troublant. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur son visage en forme de cœur, ses lèvres.

Elle frissonna alors que ses mains courraient la peau de ses bras nus. Le regard de Jasper descendit sur sa poitrine sublimée par son corsage. Ses jambes lui paraissaient interminables tant la robe était courte et le jeu avec les pièces de tissus adapté. Pourtant, cette petite humaine ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre soixante dix. Ses doigts suivirent la courbe de ses seins et s'arrêtèrent au niveau du grain de beauté qui les ornait.

Sa main remonta jusqu'à la base de son cou que l'entoura de ses doigts. Là, il sentait parfaitement le sang pulser contre sa peau. Une nouvelle décharge de venin lui vint en bouche.

- Qui êtes vous? Que me voulez vous?

Il lui envoya une onde de calme et elle se détendit immédiatement avant qu'il ne perçoive une pointe de confusion.

- Que m'avez-vous fait? lui demanda-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

Ses seins se balançaient au rythme de sa respiration désormais hachée. Son visage se crispa d'horreur alors qu'elle le regardait. Il croisa brièvement son reflet dans le miroir; les cheveux hirsutes, le visage déformé par la douleur, la rage et la faim, le regard aussi noir que les profondeurs de l'océan. De désir. Sa chemise sale, tâchée à certains endroits et arrachée à d'autres. Il n'avait rien d'un humain.

- Qu'êtes-vous? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Il sentait ce désir monter en moi sans pouvoir le contrôler plus longtemps. Elle semblait vouloir se fondre dans le mur. Il lui envoya son trop plein d'ondes et le regard brun de la donzelle devint u parfait miroir au sien. Seulement, une part d'elle doutait. Il lui enleva ce dernier sentiment. Elle le voulait désormais autant qu'il la voulais là, à cet instant précis.

Un sourire sadique illumina le visage de Jasper alors qu'il plongeait ses mains dans les boucles brunes, défaisant par la même le chignon les retenant. Dès qu'il sentait que son envie de lui diminuait, il la rallumait toujours plus puissante et forte que la sienne. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire semblable au sien. Elle ferait une vampire incroyable; aussi belle que dangereuse. Les mains de la jeune femme se crochetèrent à sa nuque, venant se perdre dans ses boucles alors qu'il soulevait son bassin pour le coller au sien. Un gémissement s'échappa de leur gorge. Elle déchira sa chemise d'un coup, ses doigts glissant sur sa peau froide. Il ne savait pas si elle sentait réellement la différence de température qu'il existait entre eux. Si c'était le cas, elle n'y était pas une seconde sensible. Seulement, lui, en était réellement conscient et bien plus que sensible. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'elle entamait de lents mouvements de bassins. Il goutait avec hargne et envie à sa langue chaude et humide. Ses doigts griffèrent son dos alors qu'il j'étouffait ses gémissements dans sa bouche.

Il arracha une partie de son corsage mettant définitivement en lambeaux sa robe. La peau de son flanc gauche était visible sur quelques centimètres, ses jambes galbées et laiteuses étaient quasi nues sous les quelques pans de tissus rescapés. Il défit son pantalon, laissant sa verge à l'air libre alors qu'elle retrouvait ses lèvres. D'un coup de hanche habile il la pénétra. Son cri de douleur se perdit dans sa bouche alors que l'odeur du sang lui monta aux narines. La soif se fit plus présente, le venin plus productif alors qu'il se mouvait en elle avec force et envie. Ses mains regagnèrent ses seins et son visage le creux de son cou, là où pulsait cette veine dont il avait désespérément besoin. Sa langue en suivit la ligne avec envie alors que ses dents entaillaient légèrement la peau. Une goutte de sang perla et il la recueillais comme le meilleur des élixirs. Mais bientôt il lui en fallut plus, bien plus. Il mordait son cou avec envie et désespoir et laissait ce merveilleux breuvage chaud glisser dans sa gorge. Il lui donna une dose bien plus que suffisante de venin pour sa transformation. Il vivait l'une des plus merveilleuses expériences de sa vie. Le trop plein d'émotions ressenties et captées eurent raison de lui et il jouit en elle alors qu'il se détachait finalement de son cou. Il passa sa langue sur la marque de morsure et en profita pour récolter encore un peu de sang.

Semblable à une poupée de chiffons entre ses bras, il sortit de l'antre de l'humaine et la déposa délicatement sur le canapé près duquel ils étaient. Il remit son pantalon et prit les lambeaux de sa chemise pour s'essuyer le visage et la base du cou, là où le sang s'était écoulé. Elle possédait bon nombre d'hématomes, de traces de doigts. Il se demanda même s'il lui avait cassé quelque chose, son bras gauche ayant une inclinaison assez étrange. Ca ne l'étonnait d'ailleurs pas. Les battements de son cœur étaient bien faibles mais ils allaient reprendre de la vigueur une fois que le venin aura fait son effet. Il jeta sa chemise dans un coin de la pièce et se retourna. Le fiancé était assommé. Une trainée de sang s'échappant de son crâne.

Il avait agit comme un sauvage avec elle. Il doutait qu'elle le portera dans son cœur une fois réveillée. Il sourit doucement, un regard en biais vers elle, en pensant à ce qui allait l'attendre par la suite. Il prit ensuite la future vampire dans es bras, passa sur le balcon et sauta dans la ruelle. Il s'engagea dans la rue, vers la forêt.

La petite humaine en pleine transformation commença à ressentir la douleur liée à cette dernière. Il ne tenta même pas d'apaiser un peu sa peine. Il avait dû passer par là lui aussi et il avait survécu. Il en serait certainement de même pour elle. Pour ce qui est du reste, il prenait sur lui. La tête de cette pauvre petite chose se balançait au rythme de ses pas, sa main droite pendant lamentablement dans le vide. Des traces de sang séchaient sur son corsage et sa peau en étaient imprégnée. Ses jambes de porcelaine n'étaient plus que deux membres rougis.

Les guerriers avaient envahis la ville. Partout au sol on retrouvait des cadavres vidés de leur sang ou seulement décapités par pur sadisme. Le sentiment de puissance que l'ont ressentait à cet instant était quasiment jouissif.

- Eh toi! Interpellais-je un nouveau-né.

Ce dernier était de taille semblable à celle de Jasper et au regard aussi noir que le charbon, se retourna.

- Emmène cette humaine avec les autres en cours de transformation. Je vais chercher le reste.

Il fit un signe de tête et prit sa future semblable entre ses bras. La seule, l'unique.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé dîtes moi? **

**Désolée si quelques fautes s'y sont glissées.**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ^^**

**Je suis désolée de mon retard. La fin des partiels, le départ en vacances n'expliquent pas tout, mais l'important reste que ce chapitre est désormais présent.**

**.**

Merci à **oliveronica cullen massen, Roselia001, crys063, Morrijyg, Jella love, Satsuna, Slakware, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Aliiice, Grazie **pour vos reviews et je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu personnellement plus rapidement.

**.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Chapitre 2_

.

Le village avait été déserté depuis bientôt trois jours et ils descendaient vers le sud et ces endroits chaud et ensoleillés. Les nouveaux nés n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller et Maria eut décidé de s'arrêter près d'une grotte. Les soldats portant les corps de leurs futurs semblables les laissèrent tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Une douleur de plus ou de moins n'était rien comparée à la torture de la transformation. Jasper était, comme à chaque fois, impatient de voir les nouveaux soldats ou plutôt les capacités dont-ils seront dotés à leur réveil ou dans un futur proche.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir mon cher Jasper, nous comptons une femme dans nos effectifs. Sachant que nous sommes les deux seuls habilités à transformer les humains et que je n'en suis pas à l'origine…

- Tu penses donc que c'est moi? Rit-il avec suffisance.

Maria colla son corps contre celui de Jasper alors que sa main descendait le long de son bras droit. Sa poitrine frôlait son dos et il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était excitée.

- Y aurait-il des raisons qui me pousseraient à croire que tu aurais désobéi à mes lois?

- Je n'ai transformé que des hommes. Tu sais que je ne suis pas assez idiot pour te désobéir. Peut-être qu'un nouveau né a tout bonnement mal fait son travail ou que cette humaine, malgré le sang qu'on a pu lui boire, a survécu et commencé sa transformation.

Un rire sadique sortit de sa bouche, illuminant diaboliquement son visage. Maria était une femme puissante et ayant toujours ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle donnait rarement sa confiance, mais Jasper était un soldat d'exception, comme elle.

- Tu crois que je vais croire à cela? Les nouveau nés sont affamés; jamais ils ne laisseraient une humaine de surcroit, vivante.

- Tout dépend de ce qu'ils ont pu boire bien avant… Mais dans ta logique ce serait moi le coupable… qu'aurais-je à gagner à laisser une humaine en vie?

Jasper se retourna puis passa dans son dos, laissant ses mains errer sur le corps de son supérieur. Il enserra ses poignets puis remonta vers ses épaules. Maria était pleinement consciente que sans lui, désormais, elle perdrait beaucoup. Elle était une personne impulsive et au caractère extrêmement changeant. Seulement, les sentiments de tendresse qu'elle ressentait à cet instant étaient ceux sur quoi Jasper jouait, dépassant ainsi les limites chaque jours un peu plus. Maria se laissa doucement aller alors que les mains de Jasper cajolaient ses seins avec douceur puis descendaient jusqu'à son ventre. Elle se tourna et le bouscula jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'arbre derrière lui. Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre. Elle se jeta sur les lèvres dures mais néanmoins pleines de Jasper et lui arracha sa chemise. Maria pouvait être idiote à certains moments. Jasper la manipulait de plus en plus, et elle ne voyait rien… ou ne voulait pas le voir.

La main gauche de Jasper atteignit la cuisse de Maria et la remonta contre lui avant de redescendre pour palper ses fesses, toujours aussi rondes et fermes. Un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il lui arrachait son corset tout en échangeant leurs positions. Il la plaqua contre lui alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il aimait avoir l'avantage. Ses mains couraient son corps jusqu'à atteinte son point sensible et…

- Excusez moi, gronda l'un des soldats. L'un des nouveau nés s'est réveillé; nous le maintenons pour le moment, mais les autres ne vont pas tarder. Il faudrait que vous soyez présente pour nous dire ce qu'il faut que l'on fasse.

- J'arrive, cracha Maria, retournes d'où tu viens.

Le soldat hocha la tête et partit à vitesse vampirique vers la grotte.

- Vas-y, le temps que je me change.

Jasper sourit doucement alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Il est bien dommage que nous ayons été interrompus.

Elle partit de son côté alors qu'il rejoignait les autres. Ils étaient tous regroupés devant l'entrée de la grotte. Le sentant arriver, ils se décalèrent et lui lancèrent un regard froid. Le sentiment de haine qu'ils ressentaient, le tout assemblé, était une chose difficilement contrôlable pour lui, mais il devait y faire face. Il avisa leurs vêtements débraillés, leur attitude de soumission et se rendit compte d'à quel point ils se laissaient aller et manipuler. Mais c'était ce que Maria voulait. Ils arrivaient à peine à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici… leurs seules préoccupations étaient de se nourrir, de rester en vie et de chasser l'humain pour leur propre plaisir. Ceci, seulement lorsqu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas pour rester en vie. Se battre ou mourir, telle était la loi de l'armée. Combien de nouveau nés Jasper avait-il vu mourir lors d'un combat ou avait-il même tués pour pouvoir garder sa position auprès de Maria et ne pas éveiller les soupçons? Combien a-t-il du en tuer pour accéder au rang qu'il occupait? Combien a-t-il du en sacrifier pour simplement rester en vie? Ou simplement par pur plaisir?

Deux nouveaux nés étaient difficilement maitrisés par trois soldats. La douleur dans leur gorge, celle de la faim, les rendait moins maitrisables. Leurs regards étaient hagards et ils étaient prêts à sauter sur les soldats à proximité au moindre signe qui leur paraitrait suspect. Ils étaient perdus et un tantinet à fleur de peau à cause de toutes ces nouvelles sensations, ce nouvel aspect développé de leurs sens quelque peu déroutant lors des débuts. Ils soufflaient bruyamment comme si l'air leur permettait de se sentir plus vivant, de mieux contrôler leurs envies. Bien que toutes ces méthodes soient vaines tant qu'ils n'auront pas bu et gagnés en âge.

Parmi la dizaine de corps en éveil, un seul représentait une femme. Comme Maria l'avait dit, elle était la seule. Mais la connaissant, elle ne le serait plus pour très longtemps. Jasper était presque sur que Maria allait la donner en pâture aux soldats, sans même lui laisser l'occasion de se nourrir avant. Maria voulait être la seule.

Prenant une inspiration inutile qui pourtant titilla ses sens, Jasper avançait. La jeune vampire sentait toujours aussi bon que la première fois où il l'avait vue. Il ne saurait dire d'où lui venait une telle sensibilité à cette nouvelle vampire. Le parfum était atténué, certes, mais non moins toujours présent et attractif.

Les nouveaux nés se réveillèrent l'un après l'autre. Leurs sens aux aguets, ils observaient de part et d'autres de la grotte, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. Le seul, était l'entrée de la grotte que les soldats occupaient. Les probabilités d'arriver à s'échapper sain et sauf étaient bien minces comparées à celles qu'ils avaient de rester en vie.

Jasper capta les sentiments de la jeune vampire. Il la savait éveillée, bien qu'elle garde les yeux obstinément fermés. A croire qu'elle évaluait ce qui l'entourait avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux et affronter ce nouveau monde. Les vampires voyaient les choses bien différemment des humains, tout était plus précis, plus accentué, plus fort… Un simple sentiment humain comme l'amour, la haine ou tout simplement la joie, prenait des proportions bien plus importantes chez les vampires. Tout était développé au-delà de l'inimaginable.

Il vit clairement ses narines bouger, signe qu'elle s'acclimatait à ce qui l'entourait, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce à quoi l'odeur correspondait. Tout n'était qu'humidité, aucune végétation ne poussait mis à part de la mousse sur les pierres devenues glissantes par de grands nombres de passages. Ses doigts bougèrent pour sentir ce sur quoi elle était allongée. La surface était rugueuse, peut-être même coupante à un certain degré. Sa main se posa sur son ventre alors que le tissu bleu nuit qui l'ornait glissait entre ses doigts. Il était léger mais doux et surement chaud aussi. Ses doigts de pieds bougèrent alors qu'elle ouvrait finalement les yeux. Le manque de lumière de l'endroit ne la gêna aucunement, au contraire. Elle se sentait plus forte mais étrangement calme. Elle sentait autour d'elle des homme agités, entendait leur grondement. Sa gorge lui brulait, mais ce n'était décemment pas une chose insurmontable. Une petite voix lui disait qu'elle venait de survivre à bien pire.

Avant même qu'elle ne pense à se lever, elle était debout, côte à côté avec un homme à la peau foncé et face à une horde d'entre eux. Elle observa sa main, plus laiteuse qu'habituellement, la tournant et la retournant en tous sens, cherchant un quelconque défaut, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait pourquoi elle se sentait aussi étrangement puissante et assoiffée. Elle fit de même avec sa seconde main mais n'y trouva rien. Ces deux dernières se posèrent sur son ventre alors qu'elle froissait le tissu entre ses doigts à nouveau. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne respirait pas… ou plus. Mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger. Elle n'en avait pas envie non plus. Elle n'en avait _plus besoin._ Cela ne l'affolait ni ne l'inquiétait plus que nécessaire. Elle remarqua seulement après ses pieds, nus, et se rendit compte d'à quel point il était agréable d'être ainsi à même le sol.

Une femme fit son apparition, sa main traina sur le torse d'un homme qu'elle semblait connaitre. Un sentiment de peur, de révolte, mais aussi de haine naquit en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Elle ne savait pourquoi il lui inspirait de tels sentiments. Elle rêvait d'entourer ses mains autour du cou de cet homme et de l'étrangler de toutes ses forces… seulement là encore, le geste fut actionné, mais arrêté en cours par les hommes avec qui elle était. Ils la regardèrent étrangement, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas faire ce qui pourrait les tuer.

Jasper regarda avec étonnement, complètement déconcerté même, ce qui venait de se passer. Il fronça les sourcils dans une mimique qui échappa à Maria. Elle était seulement heureuse de voir ses nouveaux nés debout; bien que la femme la dérangeait. Un des hommes nouveaux nés avait retenu la jeune vampire. Jasper trouva louche un tel mode d'agissement. Il se souvint qu'à ses débuts, il ne pensait qu'à se nourrir, il était individualiste et tuait pour rester en vie. Son instinct de chasseur était si développé qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, il ne pouvait décemment pas penser à une autre vampire et à ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle se permettait telle ou telle chose. La jeune vampire se plaça derrière lui, une lueur vengeresse au fond du regard; ce dernier lui étant directement adressé. Le coin droit de sa bouche se releva lentement jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire sardonique et sadique apparaisse sur le visage du vampire blond. Une lueur d'amusement brillait dangereusement au fond de ses prunelles noires.

- Je vois que nous avons là une bonne brochette de partisans, rit Maria en s'avançant de quelques pas vers eux sous les grognements. Bienvenu parmi nous, souffla-t-elle mutine. Tous sauf… elle, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt la jeune vampire. Nous reprendrons notre petite conversation une fois qu'elle… disparaitra.

Les soldats avancèrent pour la saisir de part et d'autres, forçant leurs nouveaux compagnons à reculer contre le mur. Jasper pouvais sentir à quel point elle avait soif, mais le calme apparent dont elle faisait preuve était une chose impressionnante pour un nouveau né.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'a transformée, mais sache qu'il a fait une bien belle erreur… puisque tu vas mourir d'ici peu… Un lourd silence apparut face au chuchotement de ces paroles. Maria se redressa et toisa la vampire. Tu vas mourir! Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre et étaler sa puissance.

Les nouveaux nés regardaient nerveusement la jeune vampire et ce qui allait lui arriver. Ils n'avaient pas le courage d'intervenir, ne voulant pas finir comme elle.

Maria fit un signe de tête vers les soldats et ils quittèrent la grotte. Son sourire ne la lâcha pas alors qu'elle les suivait, sachant pertinemment que ses moutons seraient à la hauteur de leur réputation. Ils formèrent un cercle autour de la jeune vampire et deux de ses bourreaux. Ce n'était pas équitable, certes, mais ils n'étaient pas un camp de vacances et ici « vivre ou mourir » était une loi qui s'appliquait grandement.

La jeune vampire ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper; seulement, les arbres étaient tenus à bonne distance et tous contacts avec les autres vampires était impossible. Elle ne pouvait se raccrocher à rien. Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas leur montrer à quel point elle se sentait désespérée; elle ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à une femme telle que cette pseudo dirigeante. Et encore moins à l'homme responsable de cette situation. Elle envoya un regard noir et empli de pitié à ce dernier. Le sourire qu'il lui donna en retour la dégoûta plus que tout.

Ses jambes lui semblaient frêles, incapables de soutenir son poids. Bella sentait que pourtant, ces dernières ne la lâcheraient pas. Cependant, une force sous jacente lui insufflait suffisamment de courage et de potentiel pour affronter ce qui allait arriver. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se battre avant. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été confrontée à ce type de situation. Lorsque le besoin s'en faisait, elle pouvait se défendre seule; dans d'autres cas plus graves, son père était toujours présent pour la défendre… son père et plus récemment l'homme qui devait partager sa vie… Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'était pas ici avec elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne le vit pas. Un vague sentiment de désespoir l'emplit.

Elle ressentait encore la manipulation dont elle a été victime. Mais plus que cela, l'impuissance était une chose qu'elle détestait ressentir face à lui. Ne pas être capable de distinguer ses « vrais » sentiments de ceux qu'il lui demandait de ressentir était une chose horrible. Plus elle voyait l'homme blond, plus la haine qui l'étreignait grandissait et prenait possession de son corps. Elle se sentait étrangement forte en apparence, mais d'une fragilité intérieure déconcertante.

Les hommes la relâchèrent brusquement. Bien qu'elle eut cru trébucher et tomber, il ne se passa rien. Elle fit seulement quelques pas plus rapides, sans perdre une once d'équilibre. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle écarta les mèches lui barrant la vue. Les deux hommes se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, la fixant d'un regard mêlant rage, vengeance, sadisme, suffisance et satisfaction. Ils aimaient ces actes de barbarie quasiment autant que de boire à même la gorge d'un humain hurlant; le sentir perdre ses forces en même temps que sa voix, les battements de son cœur s'amenuiser, entendre le sang circulant devenir aussi léger que l'air à mesure qu'il est aspiré…

Ils foncèrent sur elle et avant même qu'elle ne songe à se baisser, ce fut fait. Elle entendit un bruit sourd, suivit d'un craquement puis se releva pour constater que le bras de l'un des hommes pendait en prenant un angle dangereusement inquiétant. Elle le vit attraper ce dernier et tirer dessus dans le parfait opposé pour le remettre en place. Le tout avec un sourire mauvais plaqué sur les lèvres. Elle se releva et fit quelques pas en arrière, terrifiée de voir quels monstres ils étaient. Ils n'étaient pas humains, c'était une évidence pure et simple. Le cercle s'était agrandit et refermé à certains endroits pour les suivre dans leur combat et ne pas risquer de les perdre.

Elle se sentit agrippée et envoyée contre un arbre à quelques mètres de là. Son dos percuta la surface rugueuse de l'écorce alors que l'arbre pliait sous son poids. Elle se redressa lentement, se demandant par quel miracle elle était encore en vie et pourquoi n'était elle pas assaillie par des dizaines de douleurs. Elle regarda ses mains étrangement plus blanches qu'à l'accoutumée, puis ces hommes marchant vers elle avec leur allure dangereusement animale. Elle n'avait aucune chance de survie. Quand bien même il y en aurait une, ils semblaient bien plus entrainés qu'elle ne pouvait l'être.

L'un des hommes passa derrière elle et la bloqua dans ses bras. Il exerça une force suffisante pour la maintenir et lui couper le souffle. L'autre homme se plaça devant elle. Elle se souvint qu'une fois son père lui avait dit que si elle voulait se débarrasser d'un homme, il fallait le frapper là où ça faisait mal. Fort de ce souvenir, elle attendit qu'il soit à bonne hauteur, se servit comme appui de l'homme la maintenant et envoya son pied dans les parties de l'homme. Ce dernier cligna des yeux puis tomba à genoux. Elle eut le temps de lui donner un coup de pied au visage. Elle savait que ce n'était que provisoire et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de se débarrasser de l'autre homme. Elle prit à nouveau appui sur l'homme la retenant puis se servit de l'homme à genoux. La pression qu'elle exerça sur son torse fut suffisante pour le faire tomber à la renverse et les envoyer tous deux contre un arbre non loin. La pression qu'il exerçait sur sa poitrine se relâcha suffisamment pour qu'elle se détache définitivement. Elle se mit à courir mais fut vite rattrapée. L'un des hommes l'attrapa par une partie de sa robe et l'envoya à l'exacte opposé d'une seule main. Elle sentit son dos s'enfoncer dans la terre sur quelques mètres, les pierres riper sa peau et les racines s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Là encore elle n'avait pas mal.

- Qu'on en finisse, dit Maria d'une voix amusée.

Lorsqu'elle fut finalement arrêtée, elle vit venir vers elle ces hommes courant bien plus vite que la moyenne. Elle fut consciente qu'elle en voyait tous les détails, comme s'ils couraient normalement.

Jasper avait suivit son ascenseur émotionnel depuis le début. Elle était effrayée mais à la fois étrangement retirée vis-à-vis de tout ce qui se passait. Elle se questionnait continuellement à propos de chaque geste, cherchant à savoir ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'elle était. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle allait être finalement éradiquée, Jasper capta un étrange sentiment venant d'elle. Il ne sut exactement pas de quoi il en retournait seulement ce qu'il ressentait était unique: à la fois puissant, magique, frais et tentant.

La jeune vampire sentait que sa fin était proche. Elle ferma les yeux, voulant seulement que ça se passe rapidement et sans grande douleurs. Elle se sentait étrange et était sure que là où elle irait, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'ici. Mais après quelques instants à attendre, rien ne vint. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit les deux hommes voulant la tuer à quelques mètres de là, plantés chacun dans un arbre.

Les personnes présentes ont eu une toute autre vision de la chose qui venait de se produire. Alors que les deux vampires revenaient pour s'acquitter de leur tâche, la jeune vampire, recroquevillée au sol, avait fait apparaitre quelque chose de difforme, l'entourant comme une seconde peau. Alors que les vampires venaient à se pencher pour l'attraper, la bulle difforme s'était étirée jusqu'à percuter les deux vampires et les envoyer quelques mètres plus loin.

- Intéressant, laissa échapper Maria dont tout sourire avait quitté le visage. Finalement tu pourrais m'être utile.

Elle fit un vague signe de main et retourna près de la grotte. Bella ne su comment régir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle resta au sol l'espace d'un instant avant de s'asseoir et de regarder autour d'elle, perdue. Jasper resta un instant alors que les soldats s'éparpillaient. Il se cacha le mieux possible et attendit. Son attente fut néanmoins de courte durée puisqu'à peine quelques secondes s'écoulèrent qu'il vit arriver les nouveaux nés de Winters, la ville qu'ils avaient détruits il y a trois jours. Ils entourèrent la jeune vampire. Ces derniers venaient compléter les 30 membres composant déjà l'armée. Winters avait été la ville où ils avaient fait leur plus grande pêche ces derniers temps. A elle seule, la ville leur avait apportés 10 soldats dont une femme, autre que Maria.

Qui aurait cru que Jasper soit tombé sur une perle telle que celle-ci? Certainement pas lui… A bien y voir, maintenant que Maria était au courant du don de Bella, jamais elle ne la laissera partir, mais elle lui fera assurément vivre un cauchemar. Bella allait être poussée à développer son don autant que possible. Maria ne lui laisserait jamais autant de liberté qu'aux autres. Jasper avait perçu, au-delà du dégoût et de la haine de Maria un vif intérêt grandissant au fur et à mesure du combat de la jeune vampire. Il avait su déceler en la vampire un grand potentiel; tant au niveau du combat que le don qu'elle avait développé suite à sa transformation.

De là où il était, Jasper ne pu entendre ce que les nouveaux nés se disaient. Ils chuchotaient si bas qu'il lui était impossible de distinguer à peine une syllabe. Il se demandait néanmoins quel était le lien qui les unissait pour qu'ils soient aussi soudés les uns aux autres et non pas un groupe d'individualistes idiots finis. Cette « nouvelle génération » de nouveaux nés était différente. Jasper ne savait juste pas où allait mener cette différence et ce qu'il allait advenir. Parce qu'après tout, un groupe formé dans un groupe plus grand, ne donnera jamais de bons résultats. Peut-être que pour une fois, le destin souriait à Jasper.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensés? **

**Le chapitre trois est presque fini et sera posté la semaine prochaine. **

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


End file.
